Stranded with My Rival in Love
by monstaaa in ur closet
Summary: Kukai Souma, a talented soccer player, has captured the hearts of many girls. Two girls in his class like him, Utau Tsukiyomi and her rival in love, Sion, Kukai's childhood friend. But what happens when the three get stranded on an island together?
1. The Island

**Stranded with My Rival in Love**

**Prologue**

There was such a loud noise in the air from all the excited and cheering people, that I felt like I was going deaf. That only increased the noise I made. His sweat and determination is what kept him going, and what made me his biggest fan in the first place. Little did Souma Kukai now, I loved him as a person, too. He knew about my addiction to every one of his games, but not what my thoughts were about every second of my day. I watched as he stood up, flipped, and kicked the soccer ball into the net. The crowd went wild, and I waited for most to sit down. Quickly, I stood up, holding my sign of a picture of Kukai and I high above my head. With the loudest voice I had left in me, I yelled, "Look this way Kukai!"

His grin, which lit up my world, turned to my direction. He thrust a thumbs-up right at me before yelling, "UTAU!"

"WOO!" I yelled back, feeling tons of jealous glares from all around me. Of course, nothing could be better. You know, whenever something feels too good to be true, it probably is. Like the third time I've been to one of his games, I watched, as he took a microphone offered to him.

"Well, thank you," he gave his buddies a big group hug, "without these guys, I would never have joined soccer, and with the help of my childhood friend, Sion! Can we bring Sion down here please?"

All the jealous girls cheered, even me. I kept a smile on my face, feeling frustrated inside. My rival in love, Sion. She was miles ahead of me to becoming his one and only. On the nearby screen, they were filming her. Of course, the girl knew this was going to happen. So, she had a big smile on her face, and acted perfect. It was hard to accept, but, Sion was naturally kind. Her chesnut-brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her eyes sparkled with gratitude.

Kukai looked at her with admiration, "She is my everything."

"He is such a cutie," Sion smacked him in the chest, "ain't he?"

I slumped down in my seat, while everyone around me cheered for the hot guy with his cute childhood girl who is a friend. Not his girlfriend. Only I knew that of course, out of all these people. My fists clenched tightly on my lap. Slowly, as I ripped my poster in half, people around me started to leave. The screen, showing a happy Kukai and Sion, went black.

Instead of giving up, this only made my willpower even stronger. I, Utau Tsukiyomi, will become Kukai Souma's wife.

**Chapter One**

Today was the big class field trip. We would all be going on a boat out to sea for a few days, and I was beyond excited. Rima was twirling one of her golden locks around her finger, with a contemplating look on her face, "You have to make your move."

"What?" I looked down at my closest friend since forever, Rima Mashiro. "I-I can't just ruin our relationship. He thinks of me only as a true soccer fan."

Rima laughed, grabbing a hold of Utau's shoulders, "Ruin what? He thinks that you want to be serious? Ahem! That's what you want."

"But, I'm afraid," I whimpered shaking away Rima's grip. Feeling my cheeks, they were bright red. Usually, nothing effected me, except insults towards Kukai or well, just Kukai himself.

We walked to the middle of the classroom, where our teacher was setting up the group arrangements. I felt my hair, to see if it was tangled. Because Kukai was right in front of me. Rima grabbed my elbow, "Look, you'll be in his group." She muttered in a whispered voice, while pointing at the board.

I was so excited, I rushed over to my group leader. All I could think about was a romantic beach date with Kukai, his arm wrapped around me, and sharing a kiss by the sunset. Sion was talking to him, when I realized my fantasy was completely unrealistic. Dream big though, right?

"So," Sion muttered with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "were in the same group again."

No! My perfect oppourtunity! To be honest, I think Sion loves Kukai more than friends, but he doesn't understand that. Although I think if she admitted it, he would love her back. As our group walked out towards the bus, I couldn't help but thank Rima for her help. I looked up at the sky, seeing dark gray clouds start to form.

* * *

><p>We had spent our first day on the boat. The docks had been out of sight for hours, and the day had been full of tanning and almost like summer. It was dark, but the air was still warm. Almost everyone was asleep except for Rima and I. We were both lying down on these yellow and white striped lawn chairs.<p>

Rima took a long breath, "I can't wait to see my tan after these five days."

"I know right?" We both laughed, taking another drink of water.

We weren't the only ones still awake, though. Sion was standing against the side of the boat, looking out at sea. It seemed really deep, but what did I know about her? She could just be hoping that Kukai would choose her. In the end, that's all I want too.

"Have you been talking to Kukai?" Rima asked, tapping me on the arm with her straw.

My hands trembled at the thought of Sion and Kukai kissing in front of me. Completely ignoring me. "Utau!"

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I frowned, looking away. My memories were still a little foggy from middle school ever since I tried to forget. Feeling a little awkward, I faced Rima and her intense stare.

She then pouted, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you remember. I think I'm a little tired, anyways, so, good night." Rima stood up.

"Night."

* * *

><p>The boat our class rode on was tipping on the rolling waves. It was our fifth day, and we were far. I looked overboard to see blue, clear water only to be scolded for going so close to the side. Although it looked warm, the clouds were stormy.<p>

After a few pointless minutes of the instructor teaching us about the types of ocean fish they'd captured, all the groups met up. All in all, Rima and I had been seperated for about fourty minutes.

We quickly hugged, maybe a little overly dramatic, "I missed you Rima."

"Aw, Utau," Rima whined loudly, then quickly whispered in my ear, "Did you touch him yet?"

I almost squeeled at the thought of Kukai and I, you know, getting dirty. I shook my head, feeling some of the disappointment Rima expressed. That's when a raindrop hit my nose. Everyone looked up at the sky, now dark. The teachers, the ones not sea sick, started to gather us up for an announcement.

"Due to the storm, the ship will now return to the docks, but," everyone groaned, ready to head back to class and study. Even if this was the most boring field trip ever, "we must all get into our groups."

I said goodbye to Rima, and went over to Kukai and Sion, "Hey, where are the others?"

"Sea sick," Kukai pointed out with a frown on his face. He looked a little pale too. Suddenly, he threw his hands against the side of the boat and just puked. I tried not to gag, and instead went over to his side.

I lifted my hand towards his shoulder, feeling like taking this chance to help him. As soon as I went towards him, Shion stole him away from me. Because of my hesitation. She gripped both of his shoulders, and closed in towards him, "Are you okay?"

He smacked her hand away, panting a little hard, "I...might kind of, ya know, all over you."

Shion nodded, obviously a little hurt, because she didn't say anything more. There was a strange pattern in which the teachers looked at each other, a little too nervous. That's when the boat suddenly shook, knocking everyone of their feet, and slowed down. Teachers looked over the side, while Kukai kept his head safely overboard.

"Calm down, everyone, calm down," Our homeroom teacher stated, before freaking out, "we hit a rock! Everybody get in the group lifeboats!"

Students flocked towards the opposite side from where we were, getting into the bright yellow and red lifeboats. Our group was last, as we climbed into it. I almost slipped, falliing nto the water, but Sion caught my hands. I thanked her.

The atmosphere was pretty awkward. Sion and Kukai were on opposite sides, staring at each other, while I 'observed' from the side. It felt like there was nothing I could do. But I tried, "Okay, let's grab the paddles."

There was a line of bright lifeboats ahead of us, and I could see blue paddles taken from either side of the lifeboats. Sion stared at Kukai, "Can I help?" She looked at me.

I nodded, "Sure, you take that side I'll take the other." We went to work. I peered over the side, seeing nothing because of the waves. So, blindly, I reached out for a paddle. The lifeboat tipped dangerously too much in my direction. Quickly, I retreated into the middle. Kukai began to feel sick again as the boat bobbed up and down.

Sion looked at me, "Utau, there's no paddles."

"Same," I responded, worried. How were we going to follow the class? There was a deep rumble in the sky. We could hear thunder. Kukai started to panic.

He went over to my side of the lifeboat, by coincidence although I was happy, and desperately began to paddle with his hands. There was no difference. Kukai drew back his hands, shivering, "Were losing the others."

The three of us stared ahead, to see a faint yellow dot in the distance. There was a barely visible person, carried away by the wind. There was a streak of lightning, and suddenly a large foamy wave crashed into our life boat. We all grabbed each other tightly. Before I smacked heads with someone and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Slowly, my eyes opened to see a cloudless, bright blue sky. My head was pounding, and I felt relaxed. But I felt water moving beneath me. I sat up, feeling a sharp pain again. As I tried to gather my thoughts, I saw Kukai. He was tanned, with dark circles under his emerald eyes. His hair looked dirty. I said, "Where are we?"<p>

"Utau! Your awake!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hands. "We're almost at an island. We can get some water there."

Sion sighed with relief, which brought her to my attention. She looked worn out, with her hair astray in every direction. She looked at me, "We've been floating for a few hours. You hit heads with Kukai, and passed out."

The water and the sky and the sun altogether gave off a calming feel. But when I realized that we were isolated from the others, I was worried. Kukai, almost a complete stranger to me, stood up without rocking the lifeboat, "Were on land!"

All of the swaying suddenly stopped, and we all scrambled out. There was sand under my feet. Sand through my toes. I fell down on my knees, scooping it up with the palms of my hands. I felt the small grains against my skin, and Sion lay down beside me. We were all exhausted. Kukai ran across the beach, towards the palm trees and jungle brush.

"I'm going to go see where the others are!" he called out, racing off.

I thought of the memories I had with just us three. They weren't good ones. Sion gently touched my hand, "Utau, I'm really sorry."

"For what?" I looked right into her thoughtful eyes, that seemed to tell all of my memories back to me. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't help but lose my cool.

"I'm sorry for liking Kukai, too," she brought me in a tight hug, her lips by my ear, "but I'm not going to give up." She moved away, with a stern glare on her face. I stared back, confused on what exactly to say to that. She obviously knew I liked him.

"Hey! You two!" Kukai yelled, having returned, "I can't find anyone!"

Sion and I shared a surprised look, before screaming. I thought of Kukai, Sion and I living all alone on this island forever. This was going to be a fight and I knew I wasn't going to lose. Was I seriously stranded with my rival?

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note: yaaahhh i usually write Rimahiko. but i thought why not make my 'first story' . heh heh (sooo not first. actually third on here. deleted the others) but i thought about Kukai and Utau and its really cute soooo i was like HAHAHA LETS DO THIS! inspired by this movie i watched with TheWolfPerson with Amanda Bynes. this girl thinks she's stranded with this hot guy whos a singer, who she likes, and she discovers they r not actually lost. she doesn't tell him. her rival finds out and acts like she has a French accent and that she is lost at sea too. its on Netflix ;p ]<strong>


	2. Cannibal Lingerie

**xXDeadlyNekoXx : here is ur update ;D**

**TheWolfPerson : movie was like... POSERS AREN'T BETTER THAN GUYS THAT R UR CHILDHOOD FRIEND. truedat lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It was around 6 PM, because thankfully Sion had a waterproof watch. As I stared at the watch a little too hopefully, she smiled, "Oh, a true girlfriend should always be prepared!"

"You aren't dating," I pointed out, a little scared and confused. But as soon as Sion blushed and looked away, I knew they weren't. She stubbornly told me to shut up. We were sitting around the beach, trying not to get hungry. Kukai wanted to go explore, so he had been gone for awhile. When Sion and I tried to follow him, he was already gone.

"So," I said, continuing to build my sand castle, "this is just like a vacation on the beach. Soon, someone will find us." Trying to keep a positive attitude, I watched as the tide came in a little closer and dampened my sand castle. The sand turned soggy and the structure all collapsed.

Sion chuckled, sounding very evil, "I'm prepared to live the rest of my life here, with just us. I'm ready. I know how to survive, and make babies, but do you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Feeling my cheeks burn at how easily she said 'make babies' and with Kukai, made me feel really immature. So, I stood up, "Well, at least I'm not a virgin." Sion's eyes widened as I turned away from her. I was going for a walk.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I stormed off, without another word. She just got on my nerves, at how much pride she bragged about her expierience. Knocking aside ferns with my fists, I ascended into the jungle.

I looked down at my red converse. They were getting super dirty from all the mud in the forest. I cursed under my breath, kicking a palm tree. "OW!" Wow, I really shouldn't have kicked that tree.

"Kukai!" I called out. There was silence. Out of nowhere, this scary girl with mud all over her face jumped out of the bushes. She had wavy blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with plant roots. Her eyes were golden. That's when, underneath all that mud, I recognized who this girl was.

The girl slapped her leg, clapped her hands twice, and made a weird noise with her tongue, "YOU MUST DIE!" She stopped, taking off her mysterious feathered robe. "Oh, hey Utau."

"Rima?"

She laughed, "I found these island natives, and boy, are they friendly to blondes! Well, that brunette, not so much." Her laughter was nervous as she thought of some disturbing memory.

"How did you get here? We have to escape!" I gave her a huge hug, and Rima patted my back as I let out a few tears. For a while I thought we would never see each other again.

Rima smiled, "There, there, now are you really going to lose to that bitch?"

"What?" I asked, breaking apart from the hug. The tiny blonde smirked. She then reached inside a feathered bag and took out a few things. She displayed them on her belt, giving me a few perverted winks.

"What do you think he prefers?" Rima chuckled, picking one out for me. I slapped her hand away, it was way too embarrassing. "Aw, don't be like that, or else I'll just happen to drop these by Sion."

"Ugh," I looked away, thinking of what I should do. If I didn't take this chance, then I knew Kukai would go for his helpful childhood friend, "Fine." I snatched them away from her hands.

Rima jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "Yay!" She put the rest back into her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. "I've gotta go, the tribe leader will be angry with me."

I nodded, satisfied that my best friend was on the same island, for some strange reason, with me, "Just promise me that we'll meet up soon and talk. About everything." The girl nodded, scooping up some mud with her hands, and applying it all over her face again.

"Sure! See ya around, this...huge...island." Rima waved, with dark circles under her eyes, before running off into the brush, chanting loudly. Sure, this probably wasn't the smartest idea, but I was going to follow her. Hopefully my best friend wouldn't mind, as long as she wasn't hiding anything from me.

I took a peak from behind the trunk of a palm tree. She was out of site already. The only way I could track her was the footprints in the mud and the rustling of the ferns. So I followed, hopefully bumping into Kukai along the way, in case I met these 'natives' who supplied this dirty clothing I now had in my jean pocket.

The plants ahead of me grew still, and I couldn't catch up to her, even if she was almost half my size. Wow. I was really unfit. Slowing down my speed and catching my breath, I walked in Rima's footsteps. There was pawprints that went straight across Rima's prints, and they were huge. I quickly kept up my pace.

After what seemed like forever, the mud ran out and I was on a big slab of rock. A mountain. A lazy girl's biggest enemy. I dragged my feet up the slope, one step at a time. There was a thick trail of smoke leading into the sky, and it came from the peak. As I got closer, there were less and less trees to hide behind. The loud noise of chanting with a girl's scream increased. If these natives were cannibals, I would be dead meat. Literally.

The strong smell of smoke, and BBQ wafted my way. I then realized this would be human steak if my suspicions were true. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry. I saw a clump or rocks near the top, so I quickly hid behind them and stayed put. There was no difference in the disturbing sounds I heard, until everything went dead silent. This probably wasn't the best idea, but my temptation got the better of me. I looked over my hiding place.

What I saw mentally scarred me forever. This one cannibal, holding a sharp, carved piece of rock in his hand, looked like a leader. He wore a feather headdress with fake eyes painted on his eyelids. For now, I was sticking with this name: cannibal leader. He slowly lifted his hand up, and the drummers played a slow, suspenseful beat.

I looked at the girl who was tied up. She was a brunette, with red eyes that were wet with tears. She was screaming, struggling to get away. I watched in horror as they added wood to the fire, starting to carry her towards it. The flames flickered by the leader's stone knife. Her screams were louder, more desperate.

The beat picked up until the girl was hovering above the fire, wincing and having her screams muffled by a petite blonde. Rima; who looked expressionless, whispered something in the girl's ear. It sounded like, "I'm sorry."

A saw a flash of stone, and then blood. Utter silence.

All of the cannibals began to cheer loudly, no smiles on their faces. Rima said something in a different language, and then retreated in my direction. She walked right past me, without even noticing my prescence.

"Hey Rima," I casually said, as she turned around with surprise.

"Did you just...?"

I nodded, "I did. I think you have some explaining to do." My arms were folded across my chest, and Rima knew I meant business.

* * *

><p>We were sitting around the fire pit, the cannibals eating human flesh near us. They didn't bother me because I was also blonde. "So, why not eat blonde people?" I asked, eating a strange red fruit Rima offered when I declined her joke for some meat.<p>

"Well, I guess they don't see many light-haired idiots like us," Rima laughed, wiping juice off of her lips. "Got to keep dumb blondes right?"

I sighed, "Honestly, who was that girl?"

"Dunno, she was just in my group, we happened to follow you," she purposely avoided my gaze. Rima picked up another red-skinned fruit, examining it, "Ohhh, this one is more of a purple shade than the others."

"Rima, what did you do?" I glared at her, tapping my finger impatiently on my knee, and gulping down the last of my fruit.

She drew a crappy diagram in the dirt, of what looked like a lifeboat with three stickpeople in it. One had long curly hair, and eyelashes. Rima. She then mumbled, "I may have blackmailed them...to follow you."

"They certainly did their job well," I groaned, "just to be eaten by frickin' cannibals! Gosh, Rima. That is so cruel."

Her smile was gentle, "But I did it so I could see you. Best friends never leave each other." I smiled, and we hugged. The cannibals were watching us the whole time. Their gazes made me nervous, so I squeezed Rima even tighter and shut my eyes tight.

"You'll get used to it," Rima cheered. "Become one with the natives!"

My short-sleeved top exposed my tanned arms, but now it didn't matter. I was cold. I shivered, "Why is it so freezing?"

"Were on a mountain, you blonde," Rima smacked my leg, and pointed to the beach where we could see Sion and Kukai, "now go show off your lingerie I gave you."

That's what she gave me. I unravelled the bra, and began staring at the lacy black underwear that Rima gave me. I asked, confused and embarrassed, "How did you even get these?"

"There's this one guy," she winked, "and it's pretty serious."

"We haven't even been here for 24 hours!" I exclaimed, rolling up the lingerie in a ball and hiding it in my fist. She just chuckled. I got up, starting to descend down the mountain.

Rima waved goodbye, "I'm a fast learner!"

I just sighed, feeling tired and hungry for something other than people tacos.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note: well i hope you enjoyed. Utau isn't a pervert. Rima is. and FYI cannibals r dangerous so do not feed them with your limbs.]<strong>


	3. Utau's Feelings

**LizzyMizzy : thank you! whenever my stories aren't about rimahiko, rima has gotta be the pervert ;) and here is the kutau you wanted :D !**

**TheWolfPerson : this wasn't in the movie either. more utau's memories. :o**

**xXDeadlyNekoXx : here's ur update :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

When I finally found my way back to the beach where Kukai and Sion were talking, I quickly dug a hole behind a strangely curved palm tree, and wrapped the lingerie in ferns. It was a messy job but if I was actually going to go through with it, I didn't want to get some weird insect eggs inside.

Now that I think about it, was this previously used? As I watched towards the two, mumbling words under my breath, Kukai stared at me suspiciously, "Herpes?"

"Ah! Nothing," I sat by him and the campfire. It was warm. "So, Kukai, did you find anything while you explored?"

He smacked his fist against his leg enthusiastically, "Yes! A good food source! This island is pretty large; it has a river, lots of fruit and these strange boars." I felt really bad, trying not to mention that if cannibals saw him, he would probably die. If only I hadn't followed Rima. Maybe I would be as unsuspecting and positive as these two were.

Sion clapped her hands with enthusiasm, obviously to make Kukai good, "Wow! We'll be supplied forever!"

"I'm really hungry," I announced, and Kukai's stomach growled. We both blushed, laughing. In unison we stated, "I guess were both hungry!"

Kukai stood up, dusting off his shorts, "Come on, I'll show you where these strange red fruits grow. Don't worry, I think their harmless." But I already knew that. "Little spiky." He added, with a growing suspicion.

"I know what they taste like."

He stared at me, offering his hand, "Oh, yeah? I think I should show you." I should've told him the truth, but instead, I took his hand. It was warm. I felt shy, like he could see into me just by touching. Rima was right. Just his touch made my heart pound.

We walked, hand in hand, towards a clearing. I could feel his hand burning up. I looked up at him, hoping that he would be blushing with me. His face was looking straight ahead. Kukai noticed me staring at him, "We need to stick together, so don't let go, okay?"

"Yep, I won't," I smiled to myself. I knew this really meant nothing to him at the moment, but to me, we were holding hands and I hadn't asked. It was a big deal.

There were these small trees everywhere, growing the red fruits I had just eaten. Kukai let go of my hand and ran over to one. He pointed, "See? You were probably thinking of a dragonfruit." Those aren't very red, I thought to myself with a grin.

"I guess so," my hand felt lonely. I walked over to him, as he attempted to climb the tree without falling over. As he began to wobble, I grabbed his arm tightly. He looked over at me with gratitude. I felt like we were meant for each other. But minutes later, as we returned to Sion, I couldn't be so sure.

I stared at the fire. My fruit eaten, with only the peel left. A spark flung out towards me, but I couldn't be bothered. I rested my head on a leaf that Kukai got me. It was placed on a pile of sand so that my head was raised. With the warmth of the fire by me, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>My dreams were only memories. There I was, standing by the exit doors of the mall with Rima. I remember sipping lemonade. Staring intently at the guy of my dreams, talking happily with Sion. They looked good together. Somebody recognized him as a soccer player, and asked him if Sion was his girlfriend.<p>

"Is that your girlfriend? If not, will you go out with me?"

"Sorry," Kukai smiled, "she is."

They kissed. The stranger left, crying as she hid her face with her hands. My heart pounded in my chest as I felt like throwing my lemonade at the two. Instead, I threw the empty cup in the garbage, and turned around with Rima.

"You okay Utau?" Rima asked me, "That's Kukai Souma, don't worry, that's only his childhood friend. It's so he doesn't have any too extreme fans."

"Oh," I nodded, for some reason I had a sharp pain in my chest. "I love Kukai."

Rima chuckled, "I could tell. Now, if you had the chance, would you try to take advantage of him?"

"Of course not!" I fumbled for words. "That's not neccessary."

"I'm just saying," she said, pushing the up button on the elevator, "you may regret it if you don't."

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open. The morning sun gleamed in my face, and I saw Sion sleeping. To my right, Kukai hovered above my face, with a damp piece of cloth on my face. I almost screamed in shock, "Woah! What are you doing?"<p>

"You were sweating pretty badly," he mumbled, "so I thought I should help." I stared at his kissable lips, and stopped myself.

"Oh, thank you," I sat up, taking the cloth and wiping my face. Rima's words echoed in my mind. Would I regret it? I stood up, realizing I was in bare feet. "Do you want to make a shelter with me?"

"I was wondering when we were going to get to that," Kukai laughed, running over to a tree. The same disfigured tree where I buried the lingerie. Grabbing his shoulder, I steered him to face a pile of driftwood.

"How about that," I tried to smile but I looked more like a serial killer, "some stuff over there." He stared suspiciously at me before taking a huge stack of driftwood in his arms. Pieces kept falling as he stumbled over to me. I started to giggle, following behind him to pick up what he dropped.

I almost had half the stack. We started to build, as I made fun of him. Kukai lightly slapped my knee. He grinned at me, and I knew how Sion felt. Truly special. We had made a shelter under the palm trees. It was stacks of drift wood, and badly tied together with tree vines. I spoke first after our completion, "You know, there is a valley further on. We could find a cave to live in."

"What if," Kukai did a spooky noise, "other creepy things live in the caves!"

"Well I just wanted to point out an idea," I retorted, feeling a little scared about cave insects and bats. That's when he jumped up behind me, yelling. I screamed, covering my ears and shutting my eyes tight. I couldn't stop shaking and I felt like such a baby.

That's when I felt his arms wrap around me, and he pulled me closer in a tight hug. I could smell him, and feel his warmth. Feeling a little spoiled, and daring, I asked, "Kukai, hypothetically speaking, if you liked someone and you don't know how they feel about you, would you confess to them or get to know them better?"

He broke apart from the hug, staring intently at me, "Well, do you know for sure what they're like?"

"I'm starting to get an idea," I mumbled, blushing.

Kukai, with a confused look, decided on this, "I'd wait a little more before confessing my true feelings." His thoughts were genuine. I realized I saw staring into his eyes. His emerald eyes. "Utau, do you like me?"

I looked away, staring down at the sand. Using up all of my courage, I whispered, "Yes." He stared into my eyes. Had he heard me? "I like you, Kukai." I spoke louder, knowing he had clearly understood.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note: well he's heard her now. what will kukai say? hahahaha cliffhanger for u kutau lovers. hope u enjoyed. next update shows the love triangle more.]<strong>


	4. Swimming with Sharks

**TheWolfPerson : well here it is :) i know where u live 2 ;D**

**[BlankName] : more kutau on the way! :D wow i just sang that... lolwut**

**Cutepie : thankyouverymuch! :3**

**xXMidnightNekoXx : here is ur update!**

**CookieMonstaXxX : (eats cookie) YUMMY. lol we both have monsta in r names ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Being brave takes a lot of courage. But now, after I had, all I could do was shake nervously. Taking the last bit of emotional strength I had left to look into his eyes, seemed worth it. Kukai stared at me, his eyes unreadable. He broke out into a grin, "Me too! I like Utau too!" Before forcefully hugging me.

"You do?" I glared to myself moments later, realizing what the dumb boy meant. I meant it as love, but he thought of it as friendship. For now, I guess I have to just be his friend.

He loosened his grip on me, throwing a big thumbs' up in my face, "Yes! Now we can be friends!"

Failure and disappointment was all I could think of, as I considered staring into the sun and going blind. But then I couldn't see his face when we marry. Oh yeah, were friends! Gah!

Feeling the strong need to tell him about the cannibals, I asked, "We will never lie to each other right?"

"Right!" he agreed.

I offered him my pinky finger, "Promise?"

"It's a promise," we locked pinky fingers, smiling deeply at each other. Although he misunderstood, at least we had a connection now. A promise to share and call out one another on. A special moment, and having this moment ruined my Sion's morning yawn.

The girl was not a morning person, so she groaned before demanding Kukai make her pancakes.

Even though that was impossible on this island.

As the energetic guy started to attempt a fire, Sion walked over to me. With a thump, she took her place beside me in the sand. Far from Kukai's earshot. I didn't look at her when I questioned her motives, "What do you want?"

"A special romantic moment with Kukai, on this island," I could feel her gaze on me. It was irritating. "But of course, you're here." Sion took a swig of coconut milk from a halved coconut shell.

"So?" I stated bluntly. "You already kissed him. That's a big step ahead of me." I didn't know why I was supporting her. Almost as if I was hoping, just hoping, that she would then take my side. Say something like, 'Kukai loves you more'.

But what she did say was good enough.

"Utau, Utau, Utau," she shook her head in disappointment, almost as if I was her child that respected her advice, "I'm nothing romantic to him. Just to keep the fans away."

I snatched the coconut milk out of her hands, watching it splash onto her legs, "And yet, you are his kind childhood friend, who he knows he can rely on."

"Maybe," she sighed, falling down into the sand and splaying her brown hair everywhere, "but do those relationships ever become anything more?" The girl had a point.

Feeling strangely bad for her, I whispered in her ear, "Don't tell Kukai this, but, I have lingerie hidden by the messed up tree."

"See! Now you will be ahead of me," she licked her lips at the sight of fire and imaginary pancakes, "so use them! All I need now is pancakes."

I shook my head, regretting ever taking that lingerie from Rima. Now Sion was even pressuring me to use it. The sun started to shine brighter than it had earlier this morning, and I felt the blazing heat on my back. At least the fire wouldn't go out anything soon.

* * *

><p>Later that day, while Sion's watch read 3 PM, all three of us had gone on a little hiking trip. It was our second day, after all, and we were hungry for something other than coconut milk and red fruit. Kukai had mentioned before that he'd spotted boars, so we were on the lookout.<p>

In our hands, we tightly gripped badly-sharpened pieces of driftwood. At least we had the driftwood drying out in the sun earlier. It was a failure of a hunting weapon. I know.

Sion walked ahead, to the edge of a cliff. She looked down, before rushing back with wide eyes, "You will not believe what I just saw."

"Water?" I guessed, and she cursed at me. Kukai laughed.

As I peaked over the side, the cliff we stood on was high above the clear blue water below. Sion coughed, drawing attention to herself, "I don't know about you too, but, it's hot out and I see water."

She then pulled off her shirt above her head, exposing the black bra that Rima gave me. I saw Kukai look away, which made my heart pound faster. Sion continued to strip. I was so frustrated! I thought she was a good person, but in the end she was just playing me! Now she had used me with reverse pyschology. 'Wear it, wear it!', stupid bitch.

The cocky girl strode over to the edge, peering over. She gulped, before preparing. Kukai faced her, blushed, and quickly hid his view with his hands. It wasn't safe, so I yelled out to her, "Don't jump, Sion! We don't know how deep the water is, or what's in that river!"

"Only one way to find out," she smirked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Well, not really the only way..." and she dived off. I screamed, catching Kukai's attention. He took a peak, saw that his childhood friend was gone, and started to panic.

We couldn't see anything in the water from up here. I quickly ran down the hill, and maneuvered my way around the cliff to where you could easily wade into the river. There was smooth pebbles on the riverbed, and Sion was floating on her back. A look of triumph on her face.

"Ahh, isn't the sun beautiful?" she remarked, a hand on her forehead.

The river, where it was shallow, had smooth pebbles, but as it dipped down there was a lot of water and it looked deeper than any pool I had been in. Was this a lagoon?

Kukai exhaled a deep sigh of relief, hand on his chest. He then noticed Sion's appearence again and his cheeks went red hot. I noticed this, took a long breath, and yelled, "Sion! That's so embarrassing! Why are you wearing my underwear?"

She lost her balance and started unattractively flailing in the water. Kukai snickered, holding back laughter. That's when he stopped, thinking about what I said, "That's...yours?"

I blushed, since in reality it was, "Yeah."

We were awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze. In the end, Kukai just took off his shirt, screaming, and ran in the shallow water. Diving in just to drag Sion under. I took off my shirt and jeans, before swimming in with them. This probably wasn't good, but now I was wondering if I should've just worn the lingerie in the first place. Now Sion had two set's of underwear. I felt pretty measly in my sports bra.

I just splashed my way into the water. It was pretty fun. With wet strands of hair all over my face, I pretended like I couldn't see and bumped into Kukai. His emerald eyes met mine for a moment, before I grabbed onto his arm, "Don't touch my feet!" I could feel someone brush past me.

"I didn't," he stared back with a blank expression. That shocked me.

I turned to Sion, "You did?" She shook her head. Everyone shared nervous glances, before dipping our heads under the surface and opening our eyes. Sharks.

We all screamed, swimming out of the water as fast as we could. All of us unharmed. Kukai had his damp hair covering his eyes. Sion's hair was in a pattern that resembled a clown's wig. I couldn't see my appearence, but by the way we all stared at each other, it was horrible as well. I burst out into laughter. The smile on my face was mostly because I was still alive. Thankfully.

With our hair back in place and our clothes on, we walked away from the river lagoon thing. Kukai grabbed my hand suddenly, and pulled me away from Sion. She turned around to stare. His cheeks were tinted pink, and he kept frantically looking around, "Utau, I have something to say."

"I'm...listening," I tried to not fumble for words. I couldn't lie, my heart was about to burst. Was this thing that he just remembered so important we had to leave Sion?

He looked dead serious, despite the awkward circumstances, "It's about last night. I heard you talk in your sleep." I cringed, he'd heard. This was not how I wanted him to find out about my jealousy.


	5. Who Does Kukai Like?

**xXMidnightNekoXx / MORE DRAMMMMMA! :D**

**sorablossoming / awww :) your too sweet.**

**CookieMonstaXxX / i dont want to stop this story! ;) *eats cookie***

**Dreamer-Tsuki / lol hahaha i want u to dislike Sion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Have you ever had your crush listen to you sleep talk? Probably not, because most girls aren't stranded on an island, either. Kukai Souma stared at me, with worry in his eyes. I felt my hand burning up, so instinctively I forcefully pulled away. His touch lingered on the palm of my hand.

"Utau," he wouldn't look away, so I avoided his face instead, "answer me. Was your dream real?"

I bit my lip, holding back tears, "I can't say."

"What do you mean?" As he seemed to reach out for me, desperately, I broke out in a sprint. He chased after me, calling out my name, "Utau! Wait!" Why couldn't I face him? Why did I have to make a big drama out of everything? It's almost like, I didn't want him to see my true feelings, and be disappointed.

In a matter of minutes, or even seconds, he had a tight grip on my arm.

Being stopped so suddenly made me fall backwards. I was in his arms. Right now, I didn't want him to put me in a trance again. I looked up into his eyes. He decieved me so well, and yet he didn't know it. Too bad he already had a girl to love, even if it was 'fake'. I mumbled out of spite, "I hate it when you kiss Sion."

Feeling really angry all of a sudden, I pushed him away before I would feel sympathetic for the boy all over again. But after saying something so bold, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and my cheeks grew red. It's not like I wanted to keep pushing him away.

Kukai tried to talk to me, but I didn't want him to see my face, "I don't like kissing Sion either." He barely breathed.

I hesitated, wanting to speak, but I couldn't let him see me like this. I ran off into the jungle, feeling a strong pain in my right foot. I could hear Sion calling, furious at how we left her. The pain started to bother me, so leaning against a nearby palm tree, I checked. There was a blister from running without socks on. Before swimming, I'd taken off my shoes and socks, and apparently, I'd forgotten to put the socks back on.

Trying to think of what to do, and having the sudden realization made me groan. Even if going to _her_ for advice would help, I couldn't stop thinking about what crazy idea she would have for me next.

* * *

><p>"The not-a-virgin herself is here!" Rima exclaimed, slamming two staffs together. The noise it made stopped the cannibals from what they were doing, and all ran over to me. I almost sprinted away in fear, but when they dropped to their knees and bowed, I didn't. Polite. But that didn't really matter at the moment.<p>

"Rima...I need your help," I complained to my best friend, as she served me with some roasted bird with the red fruit as a sauce. Surprisingly, it was delicious. Rima wasn't eating, only staring at me intently with a big smirk on her face.

She laughed loudly, drawing more attention to herself, "Who doesn't? So, how did it go with the lingerie? You lost your virginity, didn't you? I can tell by the look of pain on your face!"

"I have a blister," I interupted, knowing that if I didn't she would continue to rant about her vast knowledge of sex. I knew it would be painful, but I wouldn't just have sex with Kukai. Gosh, Rima.

She stole some of my bird, chewing thouroughly, "Oh." A look of failure on her face made me giggle. "Well, I have a guy for that." Rima called out a strange name. He appeared with a dead eagle on his head. I flinched in disgust.

"This is Utau, she used the underwear," the petite girl smiled at him. His cheeks were red, and surprisingly, his tan was light. "So, English, please."

"Oh, okay," the boy laughed. I couldn't help but be shocked. He offered me his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

I shook his hand. His cheeks went pink, as a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. Feeling a little vengeful, I asked, "Are you and Rima in love?"

"Of course not!" they yelled back in unison. My grin was hard to contain. I wasn't talking to you, Rima, so why listen? So sweet!

The boy had purple hair, and brown eyes. Rima was almost a perfect fit for him, and I felt really happy for my best friend.

"I'm Nagihiko," he introduced, trying to change the topic. "You must be Utau." I nodded. He went onto his knees, taking off exotic medical supplies from his belt.

"Do you live here?" I asked him, relaxing on a stone and taking off my shoe.

Nagihiko shook his head, "No, actually, I was in Rima's group. Didn't really talk to you in class." He looked away, with a sad expression. "Rima convinced me to stay here." He placed my bare foot on his knee. I took this oppurtunity to stretch my leg.

He had many strange, scary-looking knives. I saw him grab a curved sharp one, that glinted in the sunlight, and it sent a jolt up my spine. What the hell would you use that for?

"Whoops!" he laughed. "That shouldn't be here." Nagihiko moved the knife into a different pocket. I took a sigh of relief.

The boy obviously wasn't a medical expert. He just put a band-aid on the blister. But at least it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Hours later, it was pretty dark, and I was feeling sleepy. I'd learned that almost all of the cannibals could speak English. They weren't nice people though, because I could tell they wanted to kill me and have a feast on a blondie.<p>

Rima had become their leader, because she was commanding and could speak their native language. Apparently, it wasn't that hard to learn for her and Nagihiko. To me it was. She pointed to a green hut, "I sleep there. Pretty cool, huh? It's ten times bigger than the other ones!"

"Yep," I replied, keeping her pride boosted. "But...I came here, 'cause I had a little problem earlier."

She whipped back to my attention, her blonde hair flying in all directions, "What happened?" She was a little strange, but the girl cared and you had to admire that.

"I'm not really in the mood, but I brought it up for a reason," I looked down at my feet. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Her smile was calm, "Of course."

I knew I wasn't able to face Kukai yet. I needed some time to think, without him hearing me in my dreams again. Since that started this fight from the start. Minutes later, I felt compelled to tell Rima.

"It was Kukai, he heard me sleep-talking," I tried not to break down in front of her, "He confronted me about it, and I ran away."

The petite girl sighed, "Aw, well, I'm sure you'll figure it out between the both of you. For now, I think you need some well-deserved rest."

* * *

><p>It seemed like a continuation of the last dream I had. I knew what it was, the second time I saw Kukai, ever. Rima had her wavy hair tied up in a sloppy bun, with a big smirk on her face. I had my hair parted into two braids.<p>

We were walking from Yaya's house, since she had asked us to help her babysit. It was an average Saturday, the sky was pink and everything had a tinted orange glow to it. We heard loud shouting, before it went quiet again.

I was on a dirt path at the top of a hill. Rima and I walked down to explore. There was Kukai, pumped with adrenaline, searching through the clovers near the bottom, by a river. We didn't notice Sion until she spoke up, since she was lying down in the field and completely hidden.

"You've been looking for a four-leaf clover for hours, just give up," she begged, waiting, but without a response from Kukai. "Please!"

"No!" he spat back, on his hands and knees, ripping out every clover that didn't have four petals. I knew this memory. The day before Sion left for three years, on a train with her parents. Only a few days before Kukai decided that he would make soccer a career.

Moments later, to silence Sion's rambling, he held up a four-leaf clover in her vision. Her eyes glinted in awe, and she pounced on him. After their quick hug, she gently took the clover out of his hand, admiring it.

"I always wanted one of these," she smiled, blinking to hold back tears. "As a memory of our friendship, I'll always keep this."

Kukai grinned, "I thought your dream should come true before you leave!" He was about to cry, you could see it. His smile was the only thing that kept him from bursting into tears.

It was during middle school that I saw this. Expecting to watch my memory of Sunday, I was in shock as someone abrupty woke me up. My eyes snapped open. Nagihiko was practically on top of me, with wide eyes, "Utau! Wake up! Kukai is calling out your name in the middle of the jungle, and he's coming towards here!"

"Where's Rima?" I asked, but soon I noticed her lying down near me, snoring loudly.

Nagihiko and I shared a humored glance, before I sat up, groaning. He yelled, "You have to stop him!"

"Huh, what? So?" I couldn't make a proper sentence.

He viciously slapped me, "The cannibals will kill him!" That slap sure woke me up. Everything I heard sunk in, and I sat up in a flash, racing out of the green hut as fast as I could.

It wasn't that hard to track him down. His shouting disturbed the wildlife, but the animals seemed too sleepy to mind. Except for a certain bird, that flew dangerously close to my face. I noticed his back through a clump of ferns. He was heading my way, so I took a deep breath before loudly stomping to him.

"Utau! Is that you?" he exclaimed, rushing over to my side and soon examining the foot that was bare. "What's with the band-aid?"

"A blister." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't get too worried. Kukai let out a gigantic sigh, falling completely backwards onto the ground.

He quietly laughed, "I'm so glad you're safe." I went over to his side, as he took a shaky breath. "Don't look...right now." He hid his face with his hands. I could see a tear streak down his cheek, leaving a mark.

I put my hand on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat, "Sorry, for eveything."

"So, you ran away," he shrugged, like everything up till now was nothing, "I was being _way_ too pushy."

"And I've been lying to you." I spoke the words before I could hold them back any longer. He bit down on his lip, wiping his face, before sitting up to face me. I gulped. The cannibals shouldn't be kept a secret, but, I didn't want to hurt him. I was afraid and confused. Would telling him or not telling him hurt him? Too late to go back now.

But instead of lashing out at me, or even being surprised, he just stared at me with a blank expression, "I know that already. About the cannibals. I was thinking about bleaching my hair, but I'm not sure how on this island."

I tried to speak, but the only word I could make was, "Huh?"

"Rima was the one who came to me," he winked, "she told me everything."

Feeling a wave of emotions come over me, I struggled to ask, "What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"What Sion did with what Rima gave you, how you found out about Rima's whereabouts, and well, your dream that I overheard," he looked ashamed. I tried to look into his eyes, but he managed to find something else to stare at. To concentrate on.

I just gently smiled, "That's okay."

Soon enough though, he gave me his signature grin, before pulling me into a close hug, "For the record, I _used_ to like Sion. Not anymore."

"W-who do you like, then?" I asked, before imaging Kukai and I intertwining fingers. Just the thought made me blush even stronger. We would be beside a blazing campfire, with equally red cheeks, and he would confess to me. As our hands would connect, so would our lips!

Kukai smirked for the first time towards me, only me, "I'll keep talking about my love life if you tell me about your dreams from now on."

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Sure!" That was a deal I couldn't turn down. At all.

"Okay, I'll tell you who I like," his eyes couldn't stay still, as he looked at me, the sky and then the ground, repeatedly. I couldn't help but feel my heart spasm. Of course, I wanted him to say 'me', but that wasn't going to happen. I would only be disappointed, again. Sometimes, you can't stop believing without interferance. "It might be you."

Was I dreaming?


End file.
